Nightmares
by Gala Potter
Summary: Después de la guerra las pesadillas ni los miedos desaparecen, sólo te queda reconstruir tu vida con nuevos recuerdos y alegrías. Serie de One-Shots con spoliers de Sinsajo empezando con Katniss.
1. Miedos

**De regreso al fanfiction con una historia de Los Juegos del Hambre ¡qué emoción! Esta serie de one-shots se desarrolla entre el último capítulo del Sinsajo y el epílogo, estoy segura que no fui la única que se quedó con ganas de saber más, así que para eso nos queda la imaginación y de ahí salieron estas pequeñas historias. Espero que les gusten. **

**Quiero dedicar esta historia a dos personas, la primera persona mi hermana, que una vez más me arrastró a la fascinación por una saga de libros –ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos libros me ha hecho leer-, la segunda persona un buen amigo del trabajo con quien ya dejamos por un rato nuestras conversaciones de Harry Potter y las cambiamos por Los Juegos del Hambre. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo escribo sólo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro. **

**NIGHTMARES**

**I. MIedos**

"_Tus ojos son mi conjuro_

_Contra la mala jornada_

_Te quiero por tu mirada_

_Que mira y siembra futuro"_

_Fragmento del poema "Te quiero",_

_Mario Benedetti. _

Corro por mi vida, corro, corro, no me detengo. Sé muy bien que no tengo el privilegio de frenar y tomar un respiro, tengo que escapar. La pared de fuego está demasiado cerca de mí, demasiado para mí gusto, acelero el paso todo lo que puedo. Una bola de fuego pasa rozándome el hombro, mis reflejos no me traicionan y logro esquivarla a tiempo, sólo chamusca un poco de mi cabello. No importa el cabello, sigo corriendo si quiero seguir con vida. Esquivó un árbol, salto por las piedras que hay en mi camino, otra bola de fuego casi me da en la pierna derecha, tengo que correr más rápido si quiero salir de aquí con vida. El fuego me está alcanzado. Esta trampa mortal tiene que tener un fin, lo sé, pero no sé dónde está, sólo me queda seguir corriendo. Trastabilló cuando muy cerca de donde estoy escuchó el grito de una niña y sólo puedo pensar en Prim. No me detengo a pensar que puede ser una trampa del Capitolio, un muto o simplemente la voz de mi pequeña hermana distorsionada, para mí esa voz es Prim, a quien juré proteger con mi vida.

Grito su nombre, nadie me responde. Entró en pánico, Prim está en peligro.

Empiezo a correr lo más rápido que puedo, no escapando del fuego, sino hacia donde escuché el grito. El grito de Prim. Vuelvo a escucharlo y fuerzo mis piernas para que aceleren.

"Tengo que salvarla", es en lo único que pienso aunque la pared de fuego prácticamente me está rozando el brazo derecho, siento que la chamarra que me protege se empieza a quemar poco a poco, no tardo en empezar a sentir el ardor por las quemaduras, ignoró el dolor. Sigo corriendo, tengo que salvarla.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando veo un cuerpo tirado a menos de dos metros de la columna de fuego, sé que no es Prim, lo sé en cuanto no veo el cabello rubio de mi pequeña hermana, parece una niña de la veta, pero el sentimiento de preocupación y vacío no me abandona. Sigue siendo una niña a merced del fuego, la pequeña niña levanta su rostro y puedo ver sus ojos, tan llenos de desesperación y dolor, tan azules, tan parecidos a los ojos de Peeta.

Peeta.

Es el instante en que descubro que esa pequeña niña es la hija de Peeta. Veo un atisbo de esperanza en cuanto me ve, y es cuando cae sobre mis hombros la más fría y cruda realidad. Esa pequeña niña de ojos azules también es mi hija, no es Prim, ella murió hace mucho tiempo, la niña que está a punto de ser devorada por el fuego es mi pequeña. La desesperación se intensifica y corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia ella, tengo que ponerla a salvo.

Ella me llama, me llama "Mamá" y yo no puedo llegar a ella, las piedras, los árboles, los arbustos se interponen, el fuego se acrecienta, intentó decirle que ya voy en camino pero las palabras no salen, tengo un nudo en la garganta. Estoy a unos metros de ella, sólo un poco más, el sufrimiento en sus ojos azules me mata. La tengo que sacar aquí, tengo que protegerla.

No sé de donde sale, ni siquiera la veo venir. Pero lo que veo me corta la respiración, una lengua de fuego toma el cuerpo de mi niña, trató de llegar a ella, aun la puedo salvar. Ella me sigue llamando, algo me impide que pueda llegar a ella. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en perderla, el dolor es insoportable, me sofoca, me quiero morir cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo salvarla. Tal como sucedió con Prim, no pude salvar a mi hermana, la que jure proteger. Tampoco a mi niña.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!" gritó, lloró, corro, mi pequeña no, ella no.

La desesperación me abruma, apenas me puedo sostener en pie, me sostengo de un árbol, caigo de rodillas, mi llanto es incontrolable. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué esto no se acaba? ¿Por qué se desquitan con mi pequeña? Ella no tiene la culpa de tenerme como madre, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que he hecho, ella es un ser inocente. Ella es mi todo y no concibo la idea de perderla.

La falta de aire hace que abra los ojos y despierte de mi pesadilla, estoy temblando y un sudor frío me recorre la piel. Sé que he estado llorando y gritando en sueños, la sola idea de perder a mi niña es insoportable. Y es cuando lo siento a mi lado, me abraza con fuerza. Trató de convencerme que todo fue un mal sueño.

-Katniss,- me llama y me encuentro con sus preocupados ojos azules, los esquivó, sus ojos hacen que mi pesadilla vuelve a mi mente, tan vívida que los temblores de mi cuerpo se vuelven incontrolables. El miedo es insoportable, lo odio. Él me levanta y me acurruca entre sus brazos, no necesito decirle qué me está pasando, lo entiende, besa mi frente, mi cabello y me asegura que todo va a estar bien. Sé que no está tranquilo, hace muchos años que no tengo pesadillas tan reales, pero en los últimos meses se han vuelto demasiado recurrentes. Llevó las manos hacia mi abultado vientre y lo acaricio con cariño, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas empiezan a correr nuevamente por mis mejillas, trató de convencerme que la hija que espero estará bien, que nadie le hará daño, ni el extinto Capitolio, ni los enemigos que gané por matar a Coin, ni absolutamente nadie. Ella crecerá feliz en un mundo donde no hay mortales juegos, donde no vivirá lo que Peeta y yo pasamos, y mucho menos pagará por los actos que he cometido, ella estará a salvo.

-Sabes que no permitiré que nada ni nadie en el mundo las lastime, ¿verdad?- me susurra Peeta al oído, mientras me abraza por la espalda acercándome más a él y juntando sus manos con las mías sobre mi vientre. Asiento, pero no estoy convencida. No por él, sé perfectamente que él daría su vida por mí y más por nuestra niña sin dudarlo un ápice, tal y como yo lo haría. Pero, ¿qué tal si no es suficiente? Hace mucho tiempo juré proteger a mi hermana y fallé, no la pude salvar, también quise protegerlo a él y tampoco pude, ¿y si pasa lo mismo con mi niña? ¿Qué tal si todos mis esfuerzos no son suficientes? No lo soportaría.

-Katniss, mírame a los ojos- me suplica Peeta. Me encuentro con su mirada tranquilizadora y llena de amor, es un bálsamo para mi perturbado sentir, él sigue siendo mi rayo de esperanza, mi diente de león.- Todo va a estar bien, lo sé, esta pequeña niña no va a crecer en el mismo mundo donde tú y yo lo hicimos, no va a ser lo mismo. Nos tiene a nosotros.

No soy capaz de articular frente a él todas mis dudas, mis miedos, no sé cómo decirle que no me siento capaz de ser una buena madre. ¿Cómo voy a ser una buena madre si no pude proteger a las personas que he amado? ¿Qué futuro le espera a mi pequeña con una madre que se siente fragmentada por las heridas del pasado? No tengo la menor duda que él será un excelente padre, así como ha sido el mejor amigo y el mejor esposo. Pero, ¿yo seré capaz de ser la madre que mi pequeña necesita? No lo sé, y la respuesta me da pavor.

-Te lo dije una vez hace muchos años, y ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir porque nunca he tenido la menor duda de ello, vas a ser una excelente madre, Katniss, yo tengo toda mi fe en ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sé que amas a nuestra hija y sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tu familia, por las personas que amas. Te aseguraste de que tu madre y tu hermana tuvieran algo que llevarse a la boca después de que falleció tu padre, te presentaste voluntaria para salvar a tu hermana de los juegos, hiciste todo lo posible para evitar que el Capitolio les hiciera algo a tu madre, a Gale, a Prim, me salvaste a mí. Sí, las cosas no resultaron al final como hubieses querido, pero estábamos en guerra, había cosas que escapaban de nuestras manos. Y ahora tenemos todo a nuestro favor para hacer que nuestra pequeña crezca en un mundo feliz, diferente.

Y le creo a mi chico del pan, no hay nada porque temer, lo abrazo con fuerza, él me besa con vehemencia. Tenemos todo a nuestro favor para hacer este mundo mejor y darle a nuestra pequeña ese mundo feliz, lejos de la tiranía del Capitolio y sus infames Juegos del Hambre. Los miedos siguen ahí, se instalaron dentro de mí desde mucho tiempo atrás cuando traer al mundo un niño era una imprudencia, una locura, una tortura. Ahora no lo es, ya no tenemos que temer por el futuro de nuestros hijos, entonces sé que puedo seguir adelante, no estoy sola, tengo a Peeta y un futuro por delante.

**Muchas gracias por leer. **


	2. Incertidumbre

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que me han leído y sobre todo aquellos que se han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un review, muchísimas gracias. Tampoco puedo dejar de mencionar a mi hermana y a cierto compañero del trabajo que fueron los primeros en leer este capítulo, muchas gracias por ser mi beta-readers no oficiales. **

**Aprovecho para aclarar que está historia está compuesta de diversos one-shots desde los distintos punto de vista de varios personajes y sin seguir una línea de tiempo específica. **

**Disclaimer: Les recuerdo que la grandiosa saga de "Los Juegos de Hambre" no me pertenece, y lo que escribo no tiene ningún fin de lucro.**

**NIGHTMARES**

"_Y aunque no siempre he entendido_

_Mis culpas y mis fracasos_

_En cambio sé que en tus brazos _

_El mundo tiene sentido_

_Y si beso la osadía_

_Y el misterio de tus labios_

_No habrá duda ni resabios_

_Te querré más_

_todavía."_

_Fragmento del poema "Todavía",_

_Mario Benedetti. _

**II. Incertidumbre**

Me despierto con el corazón acelerado, estoy sudando y sumamente asustado. Respiro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, quiero que las visiones se detengan, que desaparezcan. No puedo apartar de mi mente las imágenes que vi en mi pesadilla, ya no quiero ver más la mirada encendida, malévola y poseída de Katniss dispuesta a matarme, no es Katniss, no puede ser ella, lo que veo es un engaño del Capitolio a través del cual por fin acabar con mi vida. Volteó temeroso hacia el otro lado de la cama y la veo profundamente dormida, me confundo terriblemente, no estoy seguro sobre quién es ella ¿es la chica que me ama o la chica que me quiere destruir? No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea, empiezo a temblar lleno de terror.

El miedo me invade de manera implacable, alguna parte de mi atolondrada mente se enciende y me ordena que me aleje de ella, soy peligroso. Con mucho esfuerzo me siento a la orilla de la cama, hago el amago de levantarme, quiero salir corriendo de aquí, pero no puedo, los temblores no cesan, me limitó a aferrarme a las sábanas, las sujetó con todas las fuerzas que tengo, sólo deseo que esta tortura termine, quiero que esa imagen salga de mi cabeza, la Katniss que yo conozco jamás me haría daño, la desesperación por un breve momento puede conmigo, quiero gritar, pero no puedo, siento que me hundo en la oscuridad y confusión.

Entonces, como si de una luz esclarecedora se tratará recuerdo sus ojos grises y con ellos una afirmación llega a mi confundida mente: ella te ama, tú la amas ¿Real o no? Real, real, real, me repito al tiempo que intentó normalizar mi respiración. Una vez más se cruza por mi mente la versión de Katniss creada por el Capitolio: la asesina, la manipuladora, la persona que me quiere hacer daño. No tardó en reconocer un extraño y peculiar brillo en esa imagen, el punto de diferenciación entre los recuerdos reales y los creados por el Capitolio, así es como me doy cuenta que no es real. Es real que ella me ama, y yo la amo, me repito una y otra vez, aspiro, exhalo, me esfuerzo por tranquilizar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón mientras me aferro a la imagen de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, un recuerdo más inunda mi mente, un recuerdo que por más doloroso que sea es horriblemente real. Es real que puse las manos sobre su cuello, intenté matarla, a ella, a la chica de la cual desde que tengo memoria estoy enamorado. Me siento terriblemente miserable, probablemente sea el acto más despiadado que hecho y estoy seguro que jamás seré capaz de perdonarme, no me siento capaz de sacar de mi mente su mirada llena de dolor, sorpresa, miedo. Aborrezco ese recuerdo en particular, aunque detestó y odio con más ahínco lo que el Capitolio nos hizo y la forma en que envenenó, ensució y corrompió mis memorias, mis secretos, mi amor por ella. No es sólo por la tortura a la que fui sometido durante mi secuestro, ese solamente fue el punto culminante de la historia, todo empezó desde que por azares del destino la niña que me cautivó con su voz cuando apenas era un niño, la misma niña por la que no me importó recibir unos golpes de mi madre para darle unos trozos de pan, la misma niña que con agallas sacó a su familia adelante, esa niña, no, esa chica que se convirtió en mi compañera en los infames Juegos del Hambre y que por salvarla hice público mi amor por ella frente a las frías y hambrientas cámaras del Capitolio, cuando lo que siempre había querido era solamente ser capaz de hablar con ella. No obstante, jugué mis cartas para que la extravagante gente del Capitolio la notara y apoyara, para que fuera salvada, por eso dejé que el Capitolio jugará con lo que sentía por ella, y la obligará a hacer cosas que jamás hubiese querido que ocurriesen, cómo fingir que estaba enamorada de mi. Si ese inicio fue demasiado y apenas soportable para mis heridos sentimientos, el hecho que tomaran mis recuerdos, me torturaran, torcieran mi realidad y me convencieran de que ella era una amenaza, que por su culpa estuve a punto de estrangularla, de matarla, eso no tenía nombre, ni mucho menos perdón.

Acabaron con lo mejor que tenía en mi vida: hicieron que dudara de mi devoto e incondicional amor por ella.

No he dejado de odiar al Capitolio, a los juegos, al Presidente Snow, a pesar que ya ninguno existe. Pero su presencia se sigue manteniendo en mis recuerdos, y más aun en las pesadillas que me acosan cada noche. Tengo un miedo terrible de hacerle daño, y tengo pavor que un día las visiones se vuelvan de nuevo confusas y la lastime, o simplemente le haga algo peor pensando que ella es mi enemigo, cuando no hay cosa más alejada de la realidad. La amo, y por esa razón soy incapaz de estar lejos de ella, no puedo dejarla sola por las noches cuando sus propias pesadillas la acechan, el instinto de protegerla sigue latente en mi. Sé muy bien que no soy bueno para ella, soy peligroso, soy una bomba de tiempo, sin embargo sigo aquí, lo que menos quiero es perderla nuevamente.

Por culpa del Capitolio y su terrible tiranía tuve que reconstruir mi confianza, y a mí mismo en sí. No soy el mismo, lo sé, existen días, noches en qué dudo seriamente de los recuerdos que pasan por mi mente, aunque con el tiempo he aprendido a diferenciarlos, no obstante las imágenes creadas se siguen mezclando con los más turbios de mis recuerdos. Dejándome como me siento en este momento, desgraciado, lleno de dudas, miedos, de una inseguridad en mi mismo que se vuelve insoportable. No quiero seguir viviendo así, no quiero ser el monstruo que un día se confunda y hiera lo que más quiere en la vida, jamás me lo perdonaría. Son en estos momentos de incertidumbre que me pregunto si seré capaz de construir una vida junto a ella, si mi amor por ella será suficiente, lo único que deseo es hacerla feliz, pero después de noches como esta cuando las pesadillas me asaltan no puedo evitar preguntarme si será lo mejor para ambos, estamos heridos, somos sobrevivientes y la verdad es que hay días en que la luz de nuestros días no aparece.

Y es cuando la siento detrás de mí, se acerca sigilosamente como la cazadora que es, sabiendo que puedo ser peligroso, no me muevo, no quiero que mis reflejos me traicionen y le haga daño. Primero pone la palma de su mano suavemente sobre mi brazo, su tacto es cálido y cariñoso, sigo inmóvil, respiro profundamente, su segundo paso consiste en poner su barbilla sobre mi hombro, le sujetó la mano, no quiero que se aparte de mi lado. Con su otra mano me rodea al pecho y me da un tierno beso en el cuello, me abraza con fuerza. Siento su calor, su respiración, y me tranquilizó poco a poco, los temblores disminuyen y me doy cuenta que no he podido evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor, siempre quédate conmigo,- me susurra suavemente al oído y sus palabras son como una descarga de energía, mi corazón se acelera por ella, me siento liberado, sus palabras me impregnan de amor y confianza. Aprieto su mano con más fuerza, es mi forma de darle una respuesta cuando las palabras no se logran formar en mi garganta, busco su mirada gris y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan descubro en ella la preocupación inherente después de una noche de pesadillas, aunque con sorpresa también veo un brillo de determinación sin igual, de algún modo sé con entera seguridad que ella me quiere en su vida. Ella cierra sus ojos, se acerca y me da un dulce beso en los labios.

Y me doy cuenta que lo único que deseo es construir mi vida junto a ella. Su amor es mi confianza, mi libertad, mi fuerza, mi tranquilidad.

-Yo...yo…-balbuceo, tiemblo, y ella me envuelve en un tibio abrazo que me hace sentir vivo.

- No te alejes de mí, ¿escuchaste? Te quiero a mi lado, y ni se te ocurra decirme que eres un peligro, porque no lo eres Peeta Mellark, te quiero en mi vida, para siempre ¿entendiste?- me dice sin lugar a dudas cuando nuestras frentes se cruzan, la besó con lentitud mientras ella hace más estrecho nuestro abrazo como si no quisiera perderme.

Ella te ama, tú la amas ¿Real o no? Real, completamente real.

-Te amo- logró articular.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo- me responde ella sonriendo y me besa una vez más.

Se acurruca entre mi hombro y mi pecho siento su cálido aliento sobre mi piel, nuestras manos están entrelazadas. Así es como quiero que transcurra mi vida, a lado de ella, estoy consciente que las pesadillas jamás desaparecerán, así como nunca olvidaré todo lo que he vivido, he tenido que aprender a vivir con las heridas, las pérdidas, los recuerdos, las secuelas. No obstante tengo la firme certeza que puedo construir un futuro sobre las cenizas, no será fácil, y sé que habrá días oscuros, pero lo quiero intentar por ella y por mí, quiero amarla sin miedo y sé que sólo el tiempo le devolverá la luz a nuestros días. Ya no quiero ser prisionero de las pesadillas creadas por el Capitolio, quiero ser libre, quiero empezar una nueva vida, quiero disfrutar mi vida junto a ella. Mi amor por ella ha sobrevivido, se ha levantado y se ha fortificado, tengo la firme intención de volverla a ver sonriendo y cantando, lo necesitamos y más aún lo merecemos.

**Muchas gracias por leer. Carpe diem. **


	3. Miradas

_**Disclaimer: Para aclarar ni la historia, ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con la serie de novelas "The Hunger Games" me pertenece, y esto lo hago por diversión, en decir, sin absolutamente ningún fin de lucro. **_

"_Uno no siempre hace lo que quiere  
uno no siempre puede  
por eso estoy aquí  
mirándote y echándote  
de menos."_

_Fragmento del poema "Hombre preso que mira a su hijo",_

_Mario Benedetti_

**III. Miradas**

Miradas. Miradas frías, llenas de dolor, de resentimiento, miradas suplicantes, miradas, es el tópico favorito de mi mente para crear los más perturbadores sueños. Intentó bloquear los últimos fragmentos de mi más reciente sueño, no puedo dejar que mis recuerdos me sigan afectando, tengo que dejarlos ir. Me despierto con la acostumbrada pesadez, no he descansado, con esfuerzo logro dormir unas cuantas horas y descanso aun menos, no me siento tranquilo y siento que desde hace tiempo la paz me ha abandonado, odio sentirme así. Cuando volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama recuerdo que no estoy solo, Lyra ha pasado otra noche conmigo, su cabello rubio ondulado se esparce por su espalda desnuda que apenas es cubierta por la sábana que compartimos, ella duerme profundamente, ojala yo pudiera dormir así. La veo y unos cuantos recuerdos de la noche anterior cruzan por mi mente, es una buena compañía después de un mal día, es mi compañera en el Departamento de Seguridad, una mente brillante de la tecnología y aprendiz de Beete, una rebelde del Distrito 3 quien también encontró su lugar en el renovado Distrito 2, alguien a quien no puedo llamar amiga y con quien sólo pasó algunas noches por semana, de hecho creo que nunca hemos hablado de nuestra vida personal, menos de nuestro pasado. Me levanto y me visto con lo primero que encuentro, no tengo ganas de seguir en cama. Me lavo la cara esperando que el agua fría me refresque y me vuelva a la realidad, no funciona, aun sigo pensando en mi sueño, voy hacia la cocina donde me preparo mi rutinario café matutino, lo que antes era un lujo consumir ahora se ha vuelto una costumbre en mi relativa nueva vida, su sabor amargo y la temperatura de la bebida me logra despejar la mente y dejar atrás la somnolencia, sacó algunos expedientes y me siento en el sillón desvencijado que poseo a revisarlos, trató de enfocar mi mente en el trabajo, es la mejor forma de bloquear cualquier tonto y deprimente pensamiento que se me llegué a cruzar. Trabajo sin parar, no le doy tregua al descanso con la esperanza diaria de dormir sin pesadillas, estoy perfectamente consciente que no puedo seguir con esté ritmo de vida, para mi mala fortuna es la única salida que he encontrado para ya no soñar con esas miradas que sólo me dejan un sabor agridulce, incluso amargo que me fastidia el día.

Aunque sin lugar a dudas lo que más me fastidia, lo que realmente detesto, es la certeza de que la mayor parte de mis sueños no son exactamente proyecciones creadas por mi traumatizada mente, la mayoría de mis más turbulentas pesadillas son mis propios recuerdos, llenos de dolor, de amor, de resentimientos, de odio, de tantos sentimientos sin nombre. Son el claro reflejo de la vida que he pretendido olvidar, y que no he podido. Me siento incapaz de lidiar con lo que siento, empezado porque no sé exactamente cómo sentirme, y mucho menos estoy preparado para luchar contra mis memorias. Sólo sé que a diario veo sus ojos, su mirada gris despidiéndose de mí, su mirada llena de preocupación, su mirada vacía, su mirada que ya no me mira con confianza, su mirada que refleja sufrimiento, su mirada que ya no leo con exactitud y que mucho menos comprendo, su mirada que se convirtió en la de alguien más.

La perdí, eso es seguro, tan seguro como también es que la extraño y que jamás la recuperaré.

La perdí por la misma razón por la que mi familia y yo padecimos de hambre, por la misma razón por la que perdí a mi padre, por la misma razón por la que casi a diario morían niños de la veta por no tener ni un bocado que llevarse a la boca, esa razón: la tiranía de Snow, la perdí porque Prim, aun con su única papeleta, había sido seleccionada para participar en sus crueles y malditos Juegos del Hambre. A partir de ahí, el deterioro de nuestra amistad fue en declive, cuando regresó victoriosa, se encontró con mi enojo, con mi rabia ¡cómo deseaba una rebelión! ¡Cómo deseaba que ella dejara de fingir su amor hacia el hijo del panadero! Tenía sed de venganza, el Capitolio ya me había quitado demasiadas cosas para permitir que se llevara una más, deseaba destruirlos, hacerlos sufrir, quería que ella no se apartara de mi lado. Los juegos, la rebelión, se interpusieron entre nosotros, así como también mi enojo, mi odio, mi tonto orgullo, no logré vislumbrar que así también la perdería, en algún momento indescifrable algo se rompió en nuestra leal amistad, estoy seguro que no fue el bombardeo, ese sólo fue el final definitivo con trágicas consecuencias que terminaron por alejarnos. Ahora, ya que han pasado algunos años desde nuestra separación, me he dado cuenta que los dos nos convertimos en personas totalmente opuestas, con puntos de vista completamente diferentes que terminaron con nuestros años de confidencia, de confianza y de compatibilidad, yo me convertí en un rebelde, en un soldado, ella en una sobreviviente.

Dejo los papeles de lado, no me puedo concentrar, me desespera sentirme así. Desearía no extrañarla, olvidarla, pero la echo de menos, su presencia es irremplazable. Ya no quiero pensar en ella, contradictoriamente del fondo de mi pila de papeles sacó una carpeta, su nombre resalta en una de las pestañas. Suspiro, por un breve instante dudo en abrir la fría carpeta que sostengo, por meses me he negado a leer su contenido argumentando que la vida de los vencedores sobrevivientes me tiene sin cuidado, lo cierto es que no deseaba saber de su vida a través de fríos documentos gubernamentales, no obstante es la única opción que tengo. Por órdenes directas de la Presidenta Paylor se hace un discreto seguimiento a los vencedores que sobrevivieron a la rebelión, no porque sean considerados peligrosos, mucho menos son enemigos de la recién formada república, simplemente es una forma de asegurar su protección, bienestar y tranquilidad, citando textualmente las palabras de Paylor es lo menos que les debemos, una vida lejos de amenazas; por ello hay un expediente de todos los vencedores en el Departamento de Defensa, no intervenimos en su vida, simplemente los vigilamos para que ningún loco extremista radical quiera perturbar la reconstrucción de su vida. Por supuesto, mi atención e interés está puesta en el nombre de Katniss Everdeen, abro su expediente y no puedo alejar mi vista de la fotografía tomada apenas unos meses atrás, es y no es la misma Katniss que yo conocí, con ansías empiezo a leer el reporte del Doctor Aurelius donde la declara mentalmente estable y otros brevísimos reportes de su vida que no me dicen nada. Me siento frustrado y no puedo evitar enojarme conmigo mismo, ¿qué demonios esperaba encontrar? ¿una novela de su vida? Estoy siendo ridículo, de alguna forma mi cabeza debe de entender que ya no soy parte de su vida y si quiero saber de ella tengo que buscarla, sé donde vive, tengo su dirección, incluso tengo su número telefónico, pero no me atrevo a volver a tener contacto con ella. Soy un cobarde.

-No era tu prima, ¿verdad?- me asusto y me desconcierto, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no la escuché llegar. Con sorpresa descubro a Lyra analizándome fijamente desde el marco de la puerta donde está recargada, está vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior, su vista viaja entre mis ojos y el expediente que tengo abierto. Es entonces cuando razonó su pregunta, y me sorprende que ella recuerde la mentira que todo Panem escuchó, no puedo evitar recordar con ironía y rabia que para las cámaras siempre fui el primo silencioso de Katniss Everdeen, no su mejor amigo quien sólo lograría opacar la gran historia de amor que ella estaba protagonizando junto con el hijo del panadero. Nadie nunca me preguntó la verdad, antes de la rebelión era un peligro desmentirlo, durante y después de la rebelión lo que menos me preocupaba era desmentir nuestro parentesco.

-Eso fue un invento más del Capitolio, era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de caza, nos conocimos cuando apenas éramos unos niños, una larga historia,- Por un momento me perturba mi inesperada sinceridad, probablemente llevó mucho tiempo callando.

-¿Era?- me pregunta al tiempo que se sienta a mi lado sin apartar su vista de mi ojos. Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que sus ojos verdes son preciosos. No sé que me impulsa a seguir respondiendo.

-Era, desde el día del asesinato de Coin no he vuelto a hablar con ella. Me odia- Parece que han pasado siglos, pero sólo han pasado unos pocos años desde la última vez que hable con ella y la tuve frente a mí.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

Cómo explicarle que no necesito oírlo de su boca para saberlo, me odia y me culpa por la muerte de Prim, yo también me odio y me culpo por la misma razón, aunque hasta la fecha nadie me ha confirmado si las bombas que cayeron en el Capitolio ese fatídico día eran las bombas que junto con Beete había diseñado. Aunque estoy seguro que averiguarlo no me eximiría ante ella, ni siquiera ante mí mismo.

-Deberías de buscarla, Gale, por tu propio bien.

-No me quiere en su vida,-le digo con seguridad, sin tener el valor de verla a los ojos.

-Claro, como tiene a Peeta, ¿qué va a querer saber de su mejor amigo?- me dice con sarcasmo.- ¿Sabes? En lo particular nunca creí su supuesta historia de amor.

Sonrió, ni la propia Katniss la creía.

-Se querían y se protegían, lo que te aseguro que siguen haciendo,- no puedo evitar pensar lo mucho que me costó comprender lo que Peeta significaba para Katniss, un lazo más allá de la amistad y de la necesidad de supervivencia los unió, si están juntos más allá de sus propias heridas, es porque simplemente hay algo más.

-Búscala, a pesar de todo lo que han vivido te puedo asegurar que sigues siendo su amigo- me dice, aunque no me convence, busco su mirada, me sorprende encontrar una mirada atenta, brillante y expectante, tal vez a final de cuentas sí sea mi amiga, tantas noches de intimidad probablemente no pasaron en vano. Le agradezco, ella me responde con una tímida sonrisa, me da un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse. No sé qué pensar, tal vez Lyra tenga razón, debería de buscarla, no para rogarle su perdón, no puedo seguir pensando en el pasado, tal vez ya no sea un actor en su vida, sólo un mero espectador, pero necesito dejarla atrás, por mí y mi futuro.

Con una inesperada valentía tomo el teléfono que tengo a lado, marcó su número telefónico, unos cuantos pitidos me hacen sentir nervioso y me hacen cuestionarme si estoy haciendo lo correcto, levantan la bocina y no llego a escuchar el saludo del otro lado de línea, cuelgo apresurado. No estoy listo para volver a tener contacto con ella, tal vez en un futuro pueda encontrar lo que le quiero decir y tal vez, sólo tal vez recuperar un fragmento de nuestra rota amistad. Sólo pido que si en alguna ocasión ella me dedica uno de sus pensamientos, sólo espero no lo haga con resentimiento y sólo recuerde los buenos momentos de nuestra amistad.

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, y ciertamente no me convencía del todo. Pero hoy lo leí con calma y no entendí mi desidia de publicarlo, pero aquí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado. **

**Y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encantaron. **

**Saludos. Carpe diem. **


End file.
